Las dimensiones del Corazón
by gustavolondono17
Summary: un duelo que define el destino de cuatro dimensiones, dos personas unidas por el destino , pero separadas por un conflicto que sucedera.
1. Duelo

Su mirada que siempre me alegraba los días había sido remplazada por una mirada llena de odio de ira, su sonrisa aquella que siempre me daba valor ya no estaba, no podía creer lo que veía, esa persona que siempre estuvo conmigo, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, en la victoria y en la derrota, aquella persona que siempre creía en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía.

—Rápido roba tu carta, no hay tiempo que perder, igual ya no tienes esperanza.

Sus palabras dolían no necesariamente por que fueran ciertas sino por salir de sus labios.

—Mi turno, robo—; miraba la carta que me había salido, no era la mejor era Aria the Melodious Diva, no servía ahora mucho ahora, pero servirá para proteger mis puntos de vida y tengo que ganar, no importa cómo, si quiero recuperar aquello que perdí tengo que derrotarlo primero, no puedo perder, no lo haré. —pongo esta carta y dos más bocabajo y termino mi turno.

—Espere todo este tiempo por una jugada tan triste, robo, ahora activo la carta mágica Shaddoll Fusion , ahora utilizando Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden y Shaddoll Dragon puedo invocar de modo especial a El Shaddoll Construct(LV8 ATK2800/DEF2500) y ahora activo su efecto puedo mandar una carta de mi Deck al cementerio y elijo a Shaddoll Hedgehog , para activar el efecto de este mismo que es que me permite agregar otro mostro Shaddoll siempre que no sea un Shaddoll Hedgehog.

Por mi mente pensaba como tratar de sobrevivir este turno, tuve mucha suerte en el pasado, pero no será suficiente, las cartas que tengo bocabajo pueden ser la clave y espero que así sea.

—Ahora prepárate que usare mi Shaddoll Construct para atacar a tu carta bocabajo.

—No lo creo activo mi carta trampa, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow y eso protege a mi monstro del ataque.

—Una jugada muy antigua, pero al menos seguirás de pie otro turno y espero que me diviertas ese otro turno, termino mi turno.

—Mi turno Robo — esta carta podría ser de ayuda…un regalo de un amigo que me ayudara en esta situación, junto a Aria en mi campo puedo hacerlo. — aquí voy primero revelo mi carta bocabajo ¡Aria the Melodious Diva!(LV4 ATK1600/DEF1200)

—Esa carta.

—Me alegro que la reconozcas. ¡YUZU! Luchare con esta baraja que he creado con todos los amigos que he conocido atreves de las dimensiones y te salvare de aquello que te hizo el profesor, así que luchare con todo y ahora tratare de que veas la luz invoco a Vylon Prism(LV4 ATK1500/DEF1500) y lo uso para afinarlo junto Aria the Melodious Diva, Yuzu quiero recuperar tu hermosa sonrisa y usare la luz de este dragón para hacer aparece nivel ocho Stardust Spark Dragon(LV8 ATK2500/DEF2000).

—Su ataque no es suficiente para derrotar a mi monstro.

—Te equivocas, activo el efecto de Vylon Prism pagando 500 puntos de vida (3000-500= 2500) puedo equipar esta carta desde el cementerio a una de mis cartas y escojo a mi dragón y durante el cálculo de daño aumentara en 1000 su ataque.

—No lo creo, mi El Shaddoll Construct puede destruir un monstro que fue invocado de modo especial.

—Lástima que Stardust Spark Dragon tenga un efecto que me permita elegir una carta en el campo para que no sea destruida en combate ni por efectos y uso ese efecto en el mismo.

—Maldición. (Yuzu LP 4000-700 =3300), no importa usare el efecto de El Shaddoll Construct que me permite agregar una carta de mi cementerio mágica o de trampa siempre y cuando sea Shaddoll y elijo a Shaddoll Fusion.

—Termino mi turno.

Yuya Yuzu

LP 2500 LP3300

[]1 []4.

Bueno aquí está el primer episodio de una pequeña historia de fruitshipping, no he visto casi fan fics de esto y me motive hacerlo, este primer capítulo es más corto a comparación de los que vienen porque aún no tenía claro que Deck darle a Yuzu y cómo lograr mostrar en el deck de Yuya el tema de las dimensiones, espero que sea de su agrado


	2. Yuya y Yuzu

Unos años atrás…

Y bueno niños les presento a su nueva compañera de clase, su nombre es Hiiragi Yuzu, comenzó a presentar a la maestra a todos los niños en el jardín de niños, la niña evocaba una dulzura que encanto a los presentes en el aula con su sonrisa.

—mi nombre es Hiiragi Yuzu, es un placer.

Todos saludaron impresionados, mientras un pequeño de cabellos rojo y verde miraba sorprendido a la niña nueva de cabello rosa.

Siéntate al lado de Yuya, aquel chico. Indicaba la maestra a la nueva alumna.

La niña se sentó al lado de él pequeño , ella cortes mente lo saludo a lo cual el simplemente ignoro, no por mala educación sino que estaba fascinado con la niña, tenía algo que lo hacía sentir raro.

Es cierto que la niña quedo un poco deprimida por la actitud del niño y quería esperar el primer receso para poder hablar con él, tal vez la actitud de ese niño la atraía, pero ella quería saber más de aquel niño.

Tras escuchar un timbre Yuzu se acercó al chico para hablarle, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Yuya salió rápido del salón de clases dejando a la niña de ojos azules un poco triste.

Yuya se encontró con su amigo Gongenzaka, con el cual se fue comer mientras y hablar de duelo de monstro.

—Escuche que en tu clase hay un nuevo estudiante, ¿qué tal es?; Yuya solo miro a su compañero y le empezó a contar: es una niña, tiene el pelo rosa y unos ojos azules, cuando la veo me siento raro, pero se siente bien aunque es raro lo que se siente en el estómago.

—Suena como si fueras alérgico a ella. Menciono Gongenzaka a su amigo.

Yuya se quedó pensando, acerca si realmente él podía ser alérgico a esa niña.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y ambos amigos se separaron para volver a sus clases, Yuya vio a Yuzu sentando coloreando algo, era su oportunidad de hablarle , de saber si realmente era alérgico a esa niña, tomo aire y se fue caminando donde ella, tenía la decisión , era simplemente saludarle o preguntarle que pintaba, no era nada del otro mundo, era sencillo se acercó a ella y con todo el valor de mundo solo murmuro unas palabras muy raras.

—disculpa, no te entendí.

—Yo…pues..eres…una…niña..verdad

Yuya estaba rojo como su cabello y Yuzu lo miraba extrañada, por la pregunta que le hacía.

—Si , soy una niña— respondió con una sonrisa , Yuya no sabía qué hacer y simplemente se sentó y tomo el primer cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar garabatos. Yuzu solo miraba con una sonrisa, ese niño tenía algo especial que la hacía sentir bien.

Las clases terminaron y se encontraron con sus padres de regreso a casa.

El padre de Yuzu le pregunto cómo había pasado su primer día de clases y ella le conto con una sonrisa a su padre todo lo que sucedía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mencionar a Yuya, mientras este último al llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto mientras pensaba cómo podía ser tan tonto para preguntar a Yuzu si era una niña y los ruidos extraños que hacía en su cuarto llamaron la atención de su padre que fue de inmediato a preguntarle qué había sucedido. Yuya le contó la historia a su padre y este sonrió, le dijo que es normal sentirse nervioso frente a las niñas y más si son tan lindas como el la describía, él le recomendó que si no pudiera hablarle le escribiera una carta, lo cual Yuya sonrió y acepto.

Llego el día siguiente y los niños estaban muy alegres, Yuzu saludo a Yuya y el solo afirmo con su cabeza.

La clase sucedió con normalidad y al escuchar el timbre Yuya salió corriendo, donde su amigo Gongenzaka y le mostro su carta para Yuzu, lo que causo mucha risa en este.

—"Tienes una hermosa sonrisa que me hace sentir raro" , eso suena cómo algo de las novelas que ve tú madre.

—ya no es necesario que me molestes.

El timbre sonó , Yuya llego a su salon y pudo ver a Yuzu llorando contandole a la maestra que un niño le quito su brazalete, un chico de cabello rubio con un mechon lila, Yuya sabia quien era ese niño, rapidamente fue por su disco de duelo que estaba en su mochila y salio corriendo.

—¡AKIRA!- grito Yuya a un niño que estaba con un brazalete mostrandoselos a lo que eran sus seguidores.

—¿Qué quieres cabeza de tomate? – pregunto con superioridad.

—tengamos un duelo por el brazalate de Yuzu , si yo pierdo te dare mi carta más rara.

—Trato Hecho.

Akira tomo el disco de unos de sus seguidores y lo activo.

—¡DUELO! .


End file.
